


Special Anniversary:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Danno & Kono: [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anniversary, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Biting, Breakfast, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, General, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Kissing, Love Bites, Making Love, Making Out, Married Couple, Married Sex, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Rating: NC17, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers, Stroking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Danny & Kono had a very romantic anniversary from their stressful life, & it's the morning after, Did Danny do good?, Does Kono enjoy it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my others, & enjoy!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Anniversary:

*Summary: Danny & Kono had a very romantic anniversary from their stressful life, & it's the morning after, Did Danny do good?, Does Kono enjoy it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my others, & enjoy!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams woke up to his wife, Officer Kono Kalakaua-Williams's feathery kisses. "Mmmm, What do I owe the pleasure of this wake up call ?", The Ex-Surfer said with a smile, "I am just loving my husband, It's not a crime, Isn't it ?", she kept up with the kisses, & the blonde moaned out in response, & said breathlessly, "You don't play fair", & she smiled, showing her pearly white teeth. She straddled him gently, & she looked down at him. Then, she laid on top of him, & it was like they fell in love all over again.

 

"No, It's not a crime, You can keep on loving me, like I love you", Danny replied, as he thrusted his hips against her hips, creating the most delicious friction, that they ever experienced. "God, Yes, Danny, Fuck me !", Kono exclaimed with lust. They were moving together as one, feeling each other, as they were trying to get into the other's body, That morning was filled with passion, & desire.

 

"God, I love you so much, Baby", Danny said, as his skin glistened with sweat, slide against hers. "I love you too, Danny", she said breathlessly, cause the blond is licking, playing, nipping, & torturing her nipples. He is pummeling into her, making her feel so much, that she won't be able to sit down for a week. "God, Kono, Hit that spot again, Again !", he exclaimed, dizzy with love, & desire. " ** _Baby_** , Don't hold back, Let me have it full force !", Kono cooed seductively, as she was meeting his thrusts. It suddenly got heated in the room, & it's about to get hotter, when Kono pulls of her kinky moves.

 

Kono was licking up & down his shaft, leaving wet stripes, & also he couldn't wait, cause he waited & let her enjoy her fun. He was on the edge, & he knew that he was so screwed, but he didn't care. Kono smiled, as she continued the stimulation, thought to herself, **"I am the luckiest woman in the world"** , she moved lick around her husband's mushroom shaped penis, which made him moan out in pleasure, as a response.

 

He gave it back, just as good, She was withering under him. She was practically begging for more, & she got it. Cause Danny couldn't deny him a thing, & he loves to spoil her, any chance that he could get. They went into the shower, where the fun really began, & the end result was them leaving love bites all over the other. Danny had a special breakfast arranged for their celebration. Kono asked this out of curiosity.

 

"I wonder how Steve is doing with the kids, I mean four kids are a lot", The Ex-Surfer was,worried that the kids,would be too much for their friend, The Blond scoffed, & said, "This is Steve, We are talking about, He will treat it like an op", Kono laughed, & said, "You are right". He raised his glass of orange juice, & said, "Happy Anniversary, Kono", She clinked her against his, & said, "Happy Anniversary, Baby", & they enjoyed the rest of their time, while she can't wait to see what else Danny has planned.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
